Griffin Gorman
Griffin Gorman was the younger brother of Nathan Gorman and best friend of Gordon Parks. A high-maintenance teenager, Griffin was always getting into trouble and never missed out on a chance to have fun. Following the outbreak, Griffin became much more paranoid. Griffin was forced to kill his brother Nathan when he became infected and begged him to kill him in order to get rid of his suffering. After this event, Griffin attempted to kill himself by slitting his wrists but his life was saved by Chloe and Kara and he became a much more hardened human being. Griffin was killed whilst attempting to reunite with his friends by a zombie spider that ambushed him and ate him. Biography Pre-Outbreak Griffin Gorman was born sometime in 1992 to an unnamed mother and father and had an older brother named Nathan. Sometime after Nathan turned eighteen, their parents were killed in some sort of accident and Nathan became Griffin's legal guardian. Before the outbreak, Griffin and his best friend Gordon snuck into a casino using fake ID's printed out by Nathan. When the outbreak was released, Griffin and Gordon were checking out Ophie, a fellow student of theirs, who had also snuck into the casino, with her football star boyfriend. The Outbreak (July 2009) Griffin, Nathan and Gordon joined Charles' group. When Ophie tripped and fell during an attempt to flee the abandoned church, having a tree branch go through her leg, Griffin was vocally against hiking to the hospital in order to save her life as he feared it might endanger everyone else in the group. Gordon disagreed with his friends, so he, alongside Charles and Chloe, hiked up to the hospital and saved Chloe. Their friendship became strained a bit. Nathan had a chunk of his hand bitten off by a zombie amidst an explosion, and he covered it up as if it was blown off in the explosion. Whilst the group took refuge in a local mall, Nathan felt the transformation overcoming him and ordered Griffin to put him out of his misery and shoot him in the brain. Griffin, tramuatized by killing his own brother, ran into the bathroom and used a knife to slit his wrist. Chloe and Kara saved Griffin, and later visited his brother's grave which was laid outside the mall. Charles talked with Griffin about what happened, telling Griffin he shouldn't feel alone because he saw how scared Gordon was when Griffin slit his wrists, he feared he was going to lose another friend. Griffin and Gordon reconciled after this. Griffin later became much more cynical after shooting his brother dead and attempting suicide. Griffin was horrified at the idea of having to assist in the birth of Maya's baby, and was relieved when the contractions were simply a false alarm. Griffin traveled with Enrique and Maya to the city in an attempt to look for Chloe, who was kidnapped by Victor. During a fight with zombies, Griffin was ambushed by a giant zombie spider and tackled to the ground. Enrique was unable to save him in time, and by the time the spider was killed, Griffin was already dead.